<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish I could clone myself (Oh wait I actually can!) by Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363793">I wish I could clone myself (Oh wait I actually can!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appreciation for moms, Childish Innocence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mom Mylene Haprele, Mouse Miraculous, Multimouse Mylene Haprele, Parenting Troubles, Stressed Mother, parenting hijinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawk Moth's defeat, Ladybug allowed some of her holders to keep their Miraculous,  "just in case". Ivan and Mylene married, settled down and had kids. The Mouse Miraculous became a thing of memory for Mylene, safely hidden away, until her small child discovered it on a particularly difficult day for the frazzled mother of three.</p><p>Salvaging the powerful jewel from the grubby fingers, Mylene considered its purpose. She knew that the Miraculous were not supposed to be used for personal reasons, but amidst the chaos of parenting a preschooler, a toddler and a newborn, she was sorely tempted to reconsider. Surely those old monks in Tibet hadn't known what a warzone that could be. Mothering was a daily battle, and years of living in survival mode had pushed this young mother into desperation.</p><p>Every mother wishes she could clone herself. This one can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020, The Palette Cleanse Challenge of November 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish I could clone myself (Oh wait I actually can!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsaltedlady/gifts">wellsaltedlady</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To the person who thought of such a wonderful prompt and gave me a chance to acknowledge the strength that mothers actually possess. With so many tasks to juggle on a daily basis, kudos to all those mothers out there for what all they do for their kids and family.</p><p>Just my good luck that this turned out to be a gift for the person who was my first beta reader when I entered the world of fanfiction. Thank you so much wellsaltedlady!! &lt;3 I hope this fic meets your expectations!</p><p>Thanks to Khanofallorcs for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Being a mother is learning about strengths you didn’t know you had and dealing with fears you never knew existed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what the parenting book had stated (nevermind the fact that Mylène had read the exact same quote ten times on different sites on Google). She had already discovered the strength part — being a mom of three wasn’t an easy job, after all — but she had been wary about the fears part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also worth mentioning was that she hadn’t expected to find her fears out </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all the days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Maman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mylène Bruel née Haprèle stood frozen in the doorway of her apartment, taking in the chaos that greeted her in the lazy hours of twilight. She wanted to screech, scream and hyperventilate, but the sleeping toddler in her arms and the drowsy baby in the cradle held her back. Or better said, the fear of rousing two sleepy demons was what silenced her screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into her home as she pulled the cradle behind herself, Mylène gently laid the toddler down on the couch in the living room, before turning around and crossing her arms on her chest..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Coco, or should I say Cocos? Whatever, I want you all to be as quiet as mice and get assembled in your room, each and every one of you,” she spoke in a stern tone, her glare directed to the multiple copies of her eldest son who were now scattered in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Maman,” the little Cocos spoke up simultaneously before scuttling off in the direction of his (their?) room. Mylène nearly let out a yelp as one tiny, muddy Coco dashed out from the space between her legs, gave her a small smile and then scurried away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother sighed. After the defeat of Hawk Moth, Ladybug had permanently given away the Miraculous to their respective holders, “just in case”. A few weeks later, Mylène had found out that she was pregnant with her first child and, after talking it out with Ivan, the then-soon-to-be parents had decided to tuck away their magical jewels safely and settle down as a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juggling both motherhood and housewife duties, the Necklace of the Mouse had become a distant memory for Mylène. Well, until Coco somehow found it and now had replicated into tinier versions of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Mylène walked over to her son’s room, finding every Coco sitting there obediently, their heads bent down in fear of scolding. Well, she wasn’t going to scold him (them?) — children were naturally curious. She sure was going to be stern about it, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, five, eight… TEN! Ten mini Cocos. As if three kids hadn’t already been enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, darling, could you please first reassemble yourself back?” Mylène sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Maman!” The boy(s) chirped happily before they all gathered in a single place, coalescing together to form one single entity. It wasn’t long before Coco was standing in front of Mylène in a grey and pink spandex suit, looking sheepish. The necklace chirped before a pink flash covered the kid, leaving behind her very-muddied son and an exhausted Mullo, who quickly went to search for leftovers. She put her hand out, and he took off his necklace, reluctantly putting it in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, kiddo, so where did you get the necklace from?” Mylène asked as she curled her fingers around the necklace, savoring the familiar rush of power that accompanied it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in the drawers, Maman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what were you looking for in the drawers, my mouse?” Mylène asked with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was uhh… I was expl-pl uhh…” Coco stuttered, brows furrowed deep in thought as he tried to search for the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exploring?” Mylène offered, causing Coco’s face to light up in glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Eggsploring!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat would have had a field day with that, but right now Mylène had other concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I have told you about exploring, dearie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coco hung his head in shame. “To not do it without you or Papa, Maman. But I was bored and so just wanted to have a look, and the necklace was shiny and when I put it on, and then this flying bug-mouse appeared and told me to get squeaky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see--” Mylène was suddenly interrupted by the wails of two children, causing her to groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, darling, I am going to check up on your siblings and when I come back, we will wash you up. No mischief, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Maman!” Coco beamed at her, his pearly white teeth sparkling. Ruffling his hair affectionately, Mylène walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cries grew louder, causing the mother to rush over to her kids. Matilda was screaming in her cradle while Jerry was whimpering on the couch, upset at being disturbed from his nice sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mylène glanced at the clock. It was Matilda’s feeding time as well as time for Ivan to arrive home. And she didn’t even have dinner ready. Plus, she had to wash up Coco, and given how tired Ivan got from his daily gigs, she didn’t have half a heart to ask for his help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew that mothering was such a beautiful nightmare? (Those 20 parenting books she had read definitely didn’t.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really wished she could clone herself right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if answering to her wishes, the Mouse Miraculous felt warm on her chest, the fuzzy warm energy coursing through her once more. She worried the pendant between her fingers, her mind engaged in an internal battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Miraculous weren’t supposed to be used for personal gain — that was the first regulation that came with being a Miraculous holder. But then again, had the old monks in Tibet actually known how much responsibility being a Mother carried with itself? Had they actually realised the real war-like situation being a mother proved to be, especially with juggling her duties as a homemaker and as a mom of three, all the while ensuring that everything was prim and proper and perfect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and sighed. The ticking of the clock and the kids’ whimpers just fuelled her internal battle even more. She loved her kids, they were her world, her life. But one preschooler was a handful in himself, added to that two younger kids, and Mylène’s years of toil was now causing her soul to scream in desperation to use the Mouse Miraculous and ease her burdens, even if by a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, you really should get some rest. I would be glad to help you in any way!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mylène opened her eyes to find the Mouse kwami looking at her sympathetically, her pink eyes shining with concern and eagerness to help. Taking a deep breath, Mylène nodded at her kwami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Mullo, get squeaky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mullo zoomed into the brown pendant with a “Whee!”, turning it into a glorious pinkish grey. Pink light encased Mylène’s frame as she felt the familiar surge of fuzzy, skittish energy course through her veins. Magic surrounded her petite stout frame, the familiar pink and grey spandex providing her a sense of rejuvenation, the magic crackling in her hair alerting her five senses. As the domino mask spread over her face, the transformation light faded, and MultiMouse stood in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle caught her attention. She looked into the cradle to see Matilda giggling a little, tear streaks shining on her chubby cheeks. Besides, Jerry’s whimpers had quietened to sniffles, his big icy eyes looking at his mom in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww cheries, just give Momma a few moments!” Saying so, she called for her power. Her necklace glowed a beautiful pink, before encasing her frame and causing her to split into four copies of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she multiplied that Coco walked out of his room, his blonde hair covered in multiple splotches of red, green, blue and purple paint. And Matilda and Jerry restarted their orchestra in full force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momma look, I have hair like y--</span>
  <b>
    <em>WOAH! </em>
  </b>
  <span>FOUR MICE MOMMIES?!” Coco exclaimed as he skidded to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the MultiMice immediately scooped toddler Jerry up in her arms, bouncing him in her arms and cooing sweet nothings to him. The other scooped Matilda in her arms, clutching her to her chest and moving to the master bedroom. The third walked towards the kitchen and the fourth crouched down to the level of her eldest kid, ruffling his multicolored hair affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Mommy decided to have some fun just like a certain curious mouse did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, Momma! But why did you not shrink in size like I did?” He asked, tilting his head to the side with his amber eyes filled in curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m the bigger mouse,” MultiMouse joked before picking her kid up and nudging her nose against his. “But right now, a certain mouse prince needs to have his evening bath!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coco giggled as MultiMouse walked towards the bathroom. She could feel the hum of Jerry’s soft breathing on her shoulders, and Matilda’s silence meant that the little angel was satisfied too. The delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen assured her about dinner being done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in many years, Mylène Bruel finally felt relaxed and at peace.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivan walked into his home to find it extremely calm. Curiosity piqued about what had been the cause of this rarity, he walked to the master bedroom, careful not to make any noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of his Mouse cuddled up with their three kids warmed his heart, causing a small smile to stretch on his face. He silently walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mullo was sitting on top of the fridge, nibbling on a piece of cake. Ivan placed his hand out and the little kwami zoomed onto his big palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am guessing you are the reason for Mylène’s relaxed state today, my little friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mullo giggled. “Every mom wishes to clone herself. My holder actually could! So why not use the golden opportunity then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, thank you so much.” Ivan pet the little being on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries! By the way, the food is already prepared in the kitchen and Mylène asked me to wake her up when you come home so--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, I can help myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having had his dinner and freshened up, Ivan slid into the bed, trying to be as discreet as he could. However, his movements woke Mylène up from her slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivan, you’re home?” The woman sleepily murmured as she tried to get up. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake up earlier, let me get dinner served…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to lie down again. “Don’t worry, ma souris, I already ate and showered. You need your beauty sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mylène gave him a sleepy smile, cuddling into him as much as she could with the three kids in between. “You’re the best, Ivan. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead softly before caressing his children’s hair, smiling happily. “I love you too, mon coeur. You and these little angels we have for our family.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story also shared on my <a href="https://mininoire.tumblr.com/">Main tumblr</a> and <a href="https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/">Writing Tumblr</a>.</p><p>If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord server</a> today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>